<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make this minute last forever by experimentaldragonfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495145">make this minute last forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentaldragonfire/pseuds/experimentaldragonfire'>experimentaldragonfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not by very much), F/F, PWP, Possibly Dubious Consent, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, a journey of discovery, adora is oblivious and catra just wants to share her newfound knowledge, and it didn't show up in my works???, as a factor of the horde's incredible lack of any sex ed whatsoever, multi-function showerheads as improv sex toys, re-uploading because when i posted this initially i think ao3 broke or something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentaldragonfire/pseuds/experimentaldragonfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two cadets share in a new discovery in the crowded anonymity of the Horde showers.</p>
<p>Otherwise known as: Adora should really pay more attention to the surprisingly extravagant functions of Horde-standard showerheads—luckily, she’s got Catra to educate her as to their multiple purposes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make this minute last forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh goodness, this is my first time writing anything like this and I would kindly request that if you know me in Real Life, stop reading now so I can still look you in the eyes in the future. (Or, if you don't, maybe don't mention it to me lmao)</p>
<p>I was really not sure about posting this, but....here we go. Let's call this an exercise in character-building and somewhat vague smut. As a disclaimer, I will mention that though this takes place pre-canon, it's not by much, and I do see Adora and Catra as being like 19 or so at the beginning of the series. Also, the Horde absolutely does not give sex ed--which is why Adora's initially oblivious (but she does trust Catra pretty unconditionally, and once she catches on to Catra's intentions, she's all for it), and I suppose this actually has to take place in a universe where Adora and Catra get their shit together a bit earlier, because it <em>definitely</em> would not fit into the canon timeline. They're so oblivious about each others' feelings. Oh my god.</p>
<p>Anyway. Here is...whatever this is. (Title from Hayley Kiyoko's "Better Than Love")</p>
<p>[like I said, this is a re-upload because initially for some reason this didn't show up under my works??? a mystery]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nowhere in the Fright Zone was what one might call <em>quiet</em>, even by conservative standards. There was always an omnipresent hum of machinery, or of electronics, or the footfalls of patrolling cadets on their rotating schedules. But the noisiest location of all had to be the expansive shower blocks, which anybody would be hard-pressed to find deserted at any hour, and whose tiled walls constantly echoed with the rattling of water pipes, the roar of the hair-drying devices, and the hiss of the water itself as it forcefully gushed from the showerheads in the cramped cubicles. Not to mention, of course, the chattering of the various cadets as they made their way through the facility on a daily basis, voices echoing in the fantastic acoustics of the room.</p>
<p>This is all to say, really, that when after a particularly strenuous training session, Adora found her shower cubicle intruded upon by a certain blue-and-gold-eyed feline cadet, absolutely nobody heard her startled exclamation over the typical ambient noise of the place.</p>
<p><em>“Catra!</em> What are you <em>doing?”</em> Adora kept her eyes trained on her friend’s face, as she was accustomed to in the showers. While her upbringing in the Horde hadn’t really emphasized modesty, she knew it was still impolite to stare.</p>
<p>“What, can’t I just pop in to say hi?” Catra’s grin, bordering on mischievous, countered the words she was saying—especially paired with her general aversion to water. Catra was known for taking the quickest showers out of all the cadets—and yet here she was, leaning against the tiles as if without a care in the world, blocking off half of Adora’s water stream and crowding Adora herself into the corner.</p>
<p>Adora raised an eyebrow. “You couldn’t wait five minutes? Until we're back in the dorms?”</p>
<p>“Not if I want to show you something.”</p>
<p>“What could you possibly show me in here, apart from the fact that you’re excellent at hogging all the water?”</p>
<p>Catra frowned. “Adora, you <em>do</em> know you can move the showerhead, right?”</p>
<p>“…of course I knew that. Absolutely.” Adora cleared her throat and reached for the showerhead, disguising her surprise when it actually did swivel at her touch. She stepped into the full spray of the shower with an expression of victory.</p>
<p>Catra cleared her throat. “Anyway, that’s not why I’m here. Well—it <em>kind of</em> is.” She leaned closer to Adora, who suddenly realized she could count the water droplets on her friend’s eyelashes, and who found herself now the one leaning against the tile, battling the strange and sudden urge to cast her eyes lower and see more of Catra’s exposed skin. Adora took a few shaky breaths, stubbornly meeting Catra’s gaze and fighting back the flood of strange emotions she had found herself struggling with more and more of late, when she found herself in proximity to Catra. Unbidden, she felt heat rising in her cheeks at the awareness of how close she and Catra were to touching right now, which was another issue Adora had recently found herself frequently challenged by.</p>
<p>“O—oh?” she stuttered. The intensity in Catra’s eyes was making her stomach do odd things, and Adora wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling.</p>
<p>Catra didn’t break eye contact. “Hey Adora…do you trust me?” For a second, something almost uncertain crossed her face, but it was gone before Adora could entirely register the expression.</p>
<p>“Of course I do, Catra. What is it?”</p>
<p>“Like I said—I’m gonna show you something. But—don’t freak out? And you’ve gotta stay <em>quiet</em>.” Catra finally looked away from Adora, as Adora worked to puzzle out what she was talking about. Stay quiet? But why would she have to tell her that, wasn’t it—</p>
<p><em>Click</em>. Adora looked up at the sound and saw Catra pulling the showerhead fully away from the wall, the water propulsion device extending out on a flexible lead. Yet another thing she had been unaware that they did. Adora opened her mouth to comment on it, only to find it covered immediately by Catra’s hand, her friend pushing her back against the wall and directing the stream of water at her chest.</p>
<p>“<em>Quiet,”</em> Catra hissed in her ear, as she flicked a switch Adora hadn’t noticed on the showerhead (clearly they had many more functions than she had thought to explore) and the form of the water changed, becoming significantly more focused and consequently leading to an increase in the water pressure. Adora opened her mouth to attempt the tried-and-true method of licking Catra’s fingers to get the other girl to release her, but Catra began to move the stream of water in smooth arcing patterns over her body, and Adora’s protests died in her throat.</p>
<p>She had never considered the possibility that the directional flow of water could potentially feel so…foreign, as if strange fingers were tracing circles by her hips, up her abdomen, and—</p>
<p>The water hit her breast, grazing a nipple, and Adora’s head thunked back against the tile. She heard Catra’s muffled giggle, and managed to wrestle her friend’s fingers from over her lips to question “What was thaaaa---” before Catra repeated the motion and Adora lost focus on what she had been asking.</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Catra cautioned her again, directing the water towards her other breast and leaning in closer. “Just let me—just—keep quiet so nobody catches us.”</p>
<p>“Is that a—ah—a thing we need to worry about?” Adora managed to murmur, giving in to the idea that whatever Catra’s intentions, the new sensations she was experiencing were worth the invasion of her shower cubicle.</p>
<p>“Not if you can keep your mouth shut,” Catra hissed, and again adjusted her grip on the showerhead to point the water back towards Adora’s hips. Adora made a soft noise of protest and Catra grinned, leaning ever closer and whispered in her ear—“Just wait.”</p>
<p>The water brushed over Adora’s lower stomach, and stilled at the junction of her hip and thigh, perilously close to—</p>
<p>Catra edged her knee forward so that it just rested between both of Adora’s, keeping the water steady. She met Adora’s eyes once again, an unspoken question in her gaze. Adora, feeling goosebumps rise along her arms the longer they stayed in this position and the stirrings of—<em>something</em>—deep in her body took just a moment to consider the consequences before inclining her head in a barely perceptible nod.</p>
<p>Catra, taking heed of this permission, nudged Adora’s knees apart and shifted her grip on the handle of the showerhead, directing the water vaguely more <em>up</em> and then, with one singular motion, surged forward to cover Adora’s mouth with her own lips as she shoved the showerhead between Adora’s legs and the water hit her in such a way that—</p>
<p>Adora let out a soft moan into Catra’s half-open mouth, her hips helplessly stuttering forward as she felt a sudden rising heat, a growing tightness building in her abdomen. Catra smiled against her lips and began rocking the showerhead back and forth gently, sending the jet of water skimming along the area that Adora had never particularly considered before.</p>
<p>An edge of the water stream briefly caught Adora in a spot that again made her hips stutter forwards and her knees briefly turn to jelly, her head banging back against the tiles again. Catra bit off an exclamation of “<em>Adora!”</em> before leaning all the way forward to press their chests together and prop up Adora’s thigh with her knee, letting the taller girl lean her weight on Catra’s supporting frame.</p>
<p>Adora barely registered this, too caught up in wondering <em>what the hell was that</em> and finding the world going a little fuzzy around the edges as Catra continued her motions with the water. She found herself breathing in short gasps, which Catra surged forward to swallow, having her hands preoccupied. Adora’s thoughts were rapidly approaching a state of being entirely composed of broken fragments of sentences, a muddle of <em>again</em> and <em>oh</em> and <em>good</em>. The tight sensation only continued to grow, and as Catra noticed the increased fervor of Adora’s vaguely flailing limbs and uncontrolled hips, she purred slightly and narrowed her eyes, focusing on Adora’s face as she once more fiddled with the shower mechanism and clicked the showerhead’s jet mode to another setting and—</p>
<p>Adora’s eyes rolled back in her head as the stream of water focused suddenly into a single, high-pressure jet, that Catra kept moving juuuust on the edge of where she really wanted it. Breaths coming heavy, she clung to Catra’s shoulders and looped a leg around her in a highly undignified manner, trying to satisfy the stream of vaguely-incomprehensible thoughts in her head that insisted on <em>moremoremoreyesyesyes</em>. She whined slightly, prompting Catra to pull her into yet another deep kiss as she adjusted her hips to try to find the spot she <em>needed</em> the water to hit, as heat built more and more at the crux of her legs and the world around her blurred out to nothing, and Catra gave a wicked grin against her lips and with almost no warning, shoved Adora more firmly against the wall, arm across her hips as she <em>finally</em> twitched the water to hit her exactly where she wanted, and—</p>
<p>Adora’s mind went entirely blank, focused on a babble of “<em>oh yes oh shit more less more less so much so good but aaaaa” </em>as she tried to move her hips away, to get a brief reprieve from the toe-curling intensity of sensation she was experiencing, but Catra held her firm against the wall and kept the water trained directly at that one spot and somewhere in the back of Adora’s mind she registered that she <em>liked</em> that so much more than she would have thought and she had no idea the sorts of things that must be tumbling from her lips, muffled by Catra’s insistent kisses and the overwhelmingly electric sensation of <em>good</em> that was coming from the focus of water that almost bordered on painful because nothing should be quite so <em>much</em> and—</p>
<p>Her garbled remains of thoughts whited out completely as Catra brought the showerhead just slightly closer and pushed more against her mouth, and Adora was absolutely lost to the sudden absence of overwhelming sensation, where nothing was too much and she just wanted moremoremore of everything, for the water to continue, for the world to stop spinning and let her live in this moment for all of eternity, and her legs’ feeble support was completely gone by the time Adora came back to herself, mild almost clearer than before, making a sound of vague discomfort that prompted Catra to set the water pressure back to a less intense setting as she lightly ran the stream against Adora’s skin, avoiding the overstimulated areas and letting her slowly rejoin the world.</p>
<p>Adora’s head cleared enough to realize that she was starfished around Catra, limbs clinging as the other girl held her against the wall, supporting her whole body weight. Adora shifted, untwining her legs and attempting to let herself stand, but they would not listen to her and shook violently when she tried to put weight on them. Catra hummed against her lips and clipped the showerhead back to the wall, carefully lowering them both to the ground and pulling Adora into an embrace.</p>
<p>Adora brought a trembling hand up to run her fingers through Catra’s hair, unable to find the words to ask her about the experience, and just wanting to linger in the moment for a few minutes longer. Catra indulged her, purring softly into Adora’s ear, before her own ears swiveled slightly and she hurriedly set Adora down on the ground, giving her only a quick kiss and a whispered “Sorry!” as warning before she slipped away into the adjacent stall. Adora, vaguely hurt, was about to demand answers, when a clear, familiar voice rose above the background of the shower room:</p>
<p>“Cadets! Two minutes! And then <em>everyone</em> should be in bed!” came the demands of Shadow Weaver, and Adora understood immediately why Catra had left.</p>
<p>Two minutes…</p>
<p>Adora let her head fall back against the tile and stared blankly up at the lights. If she had two minutes…she could spare thirty more seconds to make sure her legs were in working order before she attempted to leave…and find Catra again to insist on answers about everything that had just taken place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>